El señor profesor mis Respetos Shino Aburame
by ZafiroAby
Summary: Alguna vez te has preguntado como podria ser el primer día en la academia de Konoha si Shino fuera profesor, Hinata directora y Hanabí futura profesora, ¿Que podria salir bien o mal si estos tres se juntan? Para el Reto del Foro La aldea oculta entre las hojas.


Hola mis amigos de , ¿Cómo lo han pasado?, hoy traigo entre manos un pequeño reto muy divertido llamado el Primer Día en la academia ninja, jejejeje pues aquí les traigo una propuesta interesante, como sería el primer día de Shino Aburame como profesor en la academia de la hoja léanlo los va a divertir un poco, anímense y denle una oportunidad, pues solo resta decir:

**_Disclaimer: ( Los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Kishimoto)_**

**_Aviso: Este fic participa en el reto Primer día en la Academia Ninja del foro La Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas._**

**_El señor profesor mis respetos Shino Aburame._**

Hinata Hyuga y Hanabi Hyuga eran las causantes del caos que mentalmente vivía un gran shinobi de la aldea de la hoja, a sus ya casi treinta años, el que era considerado un antisocial estaba viviendo un verdadero caos, él era alguien muy callado y analítico, por ende lo consideraban antisocial, pero dos chicas le sacaban de su normalidad y lo transportaban al caos, la primera que le sumía en el caos era Hinata Hyuga, ella era un sol naciente y una luna menguante, ella era quien más inquietaba al gran shinobi, no por su personalidad sino por su poder de convencimiento, y su segundo tormento Hanabi Hyuga hermana menor de Hinata, ser pequeña no significa ser inocente y tranquila, Hanabi era todo menos inocente, como podía esta pequeña cambiar el punto de vista de un shinobi experimentado como el, su poder de persuasión era tal que hasta logro que un ninja de elite renegado y antisocial se convirtiera en todo un juguete para ella, así era Hanabi, ellas tenían algo especial, ellas dos hacían a Shino Aburame vulnerable al caos, ellas dos ponían de cabeza al único shinobi de elite que no podía sorprenderse ante nada que no fueran nuevos insectos o algo interesante para él ya que lo demás le restaba importancia, pero que sucedía con el cuando ellas dos ingresaban a su vida pues caos, si caos y desorden acompañado de una pisca de esperanza y miedo, la receta perfecta para un desastre.

Pero algo que no entendía el gran Shinobi era porque definía como caos a lo que Hinata y Hanabi le propusieron, el meditaba en aquellas cuatro palabras que Hanabi pronuncio: Se mi profesor Shino, cuatro pequeñas palabras que pusieron a Shino a meditar en que tan malo o que tan bueno podría ser aquello, el solo entendía que caos era lo que causaría ser profesor de Hanabi, pero eso no fue lo único que lo atormento sino la propuesta de Hinata: Shino, tu eres experto en lo que trata de zoología de Insectos, en la academia ninja necesitamos tus conocimientos, ¿Te gustaría ser profesor de la academia? Claro además de ser el profesor particular de Hanabi chan, ¿Qué te parece?, ella lo decía con tanta calma que causo en Shino un tormento, el solo analizaba la situación con cautela y llego a una conclusión: eso de ser profesor a tiempo completo, primero en la academia y después con Hanabi era simplemente interesante pero caótico.

Después de no dormir por quedarse pensando toda la noche, su único pensamiento era simple Hinata y Hanabi Hyuga significaban para él la ¿Perdición?, así de intenso era el sentimiento que provocaban ellas dos, la respuesta era un simple no, ellas eran peor que el mismísimo caos de la perdición, le causaban ¿inestabilidad?, eso no va conmigo decía un fatigado Shino, ¿tormento?, si ellas sí que son un tormento, pero después de dormir un poco y soñar con la mariposa monarca de seis patas que anhelaba encontrar, decidió aceptar el reto y convertirse en un profesor, pero el seria el señor profesor mis respetos, le encantaba el título y con una media sonrisa decidida, camino hacia lo que sería según él una interesante nueva faceta en su vida.

Shino Aburame caminaba con decisión hacia su casa tras haber aceptado ser profesor en la academia, fue una felicidad muy grande para Hinata, ya que desde que se convirtió en la responsable de la academia tenía muy poco tiempo para ver a su gran amigo y ahora que lo tendría de profesor aseguraba no solo verlo más seguido sino también que el futuro sería mejor, tal y como Naruto, el Hokage, deseaba que fuera, Hinata sonreía con decisión, ahora solo faltaba seguir cumpliendo el camino del fuego del Ninja y el futuro sin duda sería maravilloso, Shino por su parte regreso a casa para alistarse para dar clases, practico y preparo las clases y a la mañana siguiente, el gran Ninja estaba listo para su primer día de clases en la academia de Konoha.

Al amanecer un turbado shinobi estaba dando vueltas por doquier, su corazón palpitaba con fuerza y su aparente tranquilidad se esfumo, hoy el daría su primera clase en toda su vida, las emociones lo rodeaban y los nervios lo atacaron por vez primera, se trató de calmar, tomo un té de tilo y se repitió como doscientas veces que el seria el señor profesor mis respetos, era extraño pero ese título lo llamada a gritos, se mantuvo sereno y llamo a la calma que la abeja reina que observo con mucho entusiasmo hace dos días le transmitió, eso era algo que tanto le gustaba, siempre que perdía el camino sus insectos le recordaban como volver.

Un nuevo brillo de vida se apodero en los ojos de Shino y salió de su casa, con todo lo necesario para su primer día, caminaba sobrio y lleno de entusiasmo pero todos observaban con interés al ninja de elite, Shino por vez primera sintió tantos deseos de entender que eran esas miradas de interés, pero bajo la vista a su ropa y lo entendió, el solo llevaba la parte de arriba de su gran traje y todavía traía puestos los pantalones del pijama, así que esa visión era por si sola interesante, Shino rio con tanta fuerza que hasta los pájaros se asustaron, se sorprendió de lo nervioso que aún se encontraba, eso no ocurre todos los días se dijo mentalmente entonces activo su técnica más especial y en un santiamén estaba de regreso en su casa, cambio su interesante atuendo y ahora se aseguró que todo estuviera en orden.

Lucía un muy varonil traje negro con una camiseta blanca combinado con una corbata azul rey oscura, zapatos negros bien lustrados y sus gafas negras eran el toque maestro de su atuendo , se veía impactante según el mismo, su piel blanca y su muy trabajado abdomen hacían juego con su mirada de fuego y su sonrisa victoriosa, si el suponía que era todo un profesor, Hinata cuando observo a Shino quedo muy impactada, ese no era Shino, su cabello largo recogido en una cola suelta, cual Neji, todo el lucia fresco y parecía más joven de lo que era, por su parte Hinata lucía un hermoso vestido hasta las rodillas mitad blanco, mitad negro, recogida su largo cabello en una hermosa trenza con una delicada gargantilla y un suave brazalete, zapatos de tacón alto a juego y aretes largos blancos con incrustaciones de perlas negras los cuales combinaban con sus ojos perlados con toques lavandas.

Hinata lucia espectacular, ella era elegante y fina, lástima que se mantenía soltera, era toda una belleza, pero quien la mandaba a estar perdidamente enamorada del Hokage, hoy en la tarde tendremos una reunión le informaba Hinata con una cálida sonrisa, si definitivamente el hablaría con el Hokage y lo haría reaccionar, Hinata era su mejor amiga y el la veía como si ella fuera una hermosa hermana menor, y así era Hinata tenía su forma de ser, pero era una mujer con valores y calidez, Hinata observo como Shino la examinaba y un ligero rubor se formó en sus pálidas mejillas, la visión de Hinata era perfecta, cualquiera que la observara caería a sus pies, y Shino no era la excepción, pero mando a volar aquellos pensamientos ya que él era ahora un profesor.

Hinata lo condujo hacia su salón, le dijo que necesitaría paciencia, comprensión y valor para enfrentar esa clase, muchos profesores abandonaban con rapidez la clase ya que era demasiado para ellos, trabajar con mini delincuentes según ellos no era lo suyo, Hinata dijo que eran igual que Naruto cuando eran pequeños y que si sabía tener empatía con ellos, los manejaría con facilidad, su corazón dio un salto cuando Hinata abrió la puerta y un gran balde de agua cayo, pero Hinata era más rápida y flexible y esquivo con facilidad aquel balde, que era destinado como recibimiento para Shino, si ellos eran traviesos pero Shino podía, el señor profesor mis respetos podía con todo, Hinata calmo a los pequeños, los cuales quedaron embobados cuando Hinata esquivo todas sus trampas sin caer en ninguna, Hinata hablo con calma, todos escuchaban que ya tenían nuevo profesor, un bufido de molestia se oyó en el salón, Shino lo tomo como un reto, se escuchaba que a pesar del malestar Hinata mantenía controlados a los pequeños.

Con suavidad mando a llamar a Shino, cuando este entro un silencio sepulcral se sentía en el salón, Shino con una sonrisa traviesa se dijo mentalmente esto es interesante, podía observar a los pequeños y tal y como Hinata lo dijo ellos eran iguales a la generación de los legendarios novatos de Konoha, en la última fila una pequeña observaba con calma todo, cuando Shino entro, se escondió, Hinata lo noto, y con sumo cuidado se acercó a la pequeña, la llamo y le sonrió con calma, le susurro que Shino era un gran profesor y que sin duda era una excelente persona, la pequeña abrazo inesperadamente a Hinata, Hinata respondió el abrazo y sonrió, eso no paso desapercibido por la clase, la cual se quejó de que Hinata tenía estudiantes especiales, entonces Shino interrumpió el bullicio que se armó, Shino se aclaró la garganta y con voz decidida hablo con firmeza y confianza a sus estudiantes, les dijo que la directora Hyuga sabia la pequeña estaba asustada por la presencia tan abrumadora de su nuevo sensei y la calmo con un abrazo, el haría la misma cosa de ser necesario con cualquier otro estudiante, así se calmó aquel bullicio y Hinata agradeció mentalmente a Shino.

Camino sobria y con elegancia hacia Shino, pero una pequeña mano la detuvo, era otra pequeña, de pelo rosa con ojos negros, la pequeña hija de Sasuke y Sakura, la observo, y la pequeña le pregunto si este profesor, era realmente un sensei, en lugar de contestar Hinata, sonrió y dijo después de un rato pues para que decirlo cuando se puede demostrar, Hinata miro con ojos de decisión a Shino y cuando estaba por salir, dijo lo dejo en tus manos Shino, demuéstrales tu fortaleza, salió no sin antes sonreír con seguridad, Shino lo entendió, esa era la forma que Hinata tenía para decirle que no la defraudara.

Hinata continuo su camino hacia la dirección, no sin antes susurrar buena suerte amigo, camino con delicadeza hasta que otros ojos iguales que los de ella, le miraban expectantes, Hanabi susurro Hinata, que haces aquí, ¿no deberías estar en misión?, la pequeña no tan pequeña, le sonrió con alegría, acabe antes la misión y quería ver a Shino en su primer día, Hinata sonrió sabía que Hanabi quería mucho a Shino, desde la muerte de Neji, Shino se convirtió en un hermano para ambas, Hanabi, puedes espiarlo si gustas, fueron las palabras de Hinata, pero ten cuidado, vale dijo Hinata, observa desde el punto ciego que instale en la clase de Shino, si nada anda bien avísame de inmediato, decía Hinata mientras caminaba rumbo a su oficina, Hinata susurraba Hanabi sin poder creerlo, no sabía que Shino podía activar la faceta de madre cuidadora en Hinata, pero eso le agradaba a Hanabi.

Con cuidado utilizo su byakugan para observar cómo iba la clase de Shino, lo malo es que le estaban fallando los ojos a Hanabi por el cansancio y en lugar de observar a Shino dando su clase observo un montón de insectos que venían e iban por toda la clase, lo divertido es que los pequeños amigos de Shino era que bailaban al son del caramelodanseng, Hanabi no aguanto la risa, los pequeños insectos la detectaron, y Shino fue advertido que tenía una polisón en clase, así que cambio el ritmo de los insectos y ahora ellos bailaban cual gangan style, él sabía que su polisón disfrutaba de ver bailar a los insectos y que el nuevo ritmo delataría al polisón, Hanabi no pudo más y desactivo el byakugan lo mismo hizo Hinata que de curiosa activo su técnica de espionaje a larga distancia, las risotadas que tanto Hanabi y Hinata daban se escuchaban por todo el lugar eso dio ánimos a Shino a continuar y comenzar la clase, él sabía que Hanabi y Hinata lo estaban protegiendo, ninguno de los pequeños advirtió que Hanabi estaba espiando la clase desde el punto ciego y que Hinata observaba todo con calma en su oficina y cuando escucharon las risotadas pensaron que un fantasma perseguía al profesor Shino, así que eso atrajo el interés de los pequeños, hacia el profesor que terminaba de tomar lista y que sonreía como si algo sumamente interesante estuviera sucediendo.

Shino carraspeo y se presentó formalmente, les dijo que él era un Ninja especialista en zoología insectívora y que les enseñaría todo con calma, los pequeños no estaban muy interesados que digamos, Shino lo noto y activo una técnica que necesitaba la ayuda de las hermana Hyuga para mantenerla, una visión muy interesante de todos los insectos que estudiarían, eso quería lograr Shino, como si fuera escuchado apareció en frente de él una pizarra interactiva con todos los incestos vivos, listos para poder estudiarlos, los ojos de los pequeños se agrandaron cuando aquello sucedió, Shino sabía muy bien, que clase de técnica especial estaban utilizando Hinata y Hanabi para ayudarlo y con una serie de sellos que ellas mismas le enseñaron pudo mantener la pizarra interactiva activa sin que ellas intervengan con su byakugan, Hinata y Hanabi sabían lo que sucedía y con una gran sonrisa y una pequeña risa dejaron a Shino dar su clase.

Los pequeños por su parte comenzaron la clase más interesante de sus vidas, todo avanzo con calma durante todo el día, Hinata activo su restaurador de energía cuando él lo necesito y pudo continuar todo el día con aquella pizarra interactiva sin ningún problema, gracias a ello el año más interesante de la academia ninja empezó, y el mito del señor profesor mis respetos se extendió por todo Konoha, los estudiantes lo comenzaron a llamarle el señor profesor mis respetos dado el mito y dado que era el segundo profesor más interesante de la academia ninja, la primera profesora que era interesante era la directora Hinata y un año más tarde ingreso la tercera mas interesante Hanabi como profesora de planta de aquellos ninjas conocidos como la generación visionaria.

Así fue como nació el trio de los señores profesores mis respetos, pero nadie sabe que el único que es verdaderamente perseguido por verdaderas tormentas es el señor profesor mis respetos Shino Aburame, ya que ahora tiene a su principal tormenta el huracán Hinata como tormento ya que cuenta con la capacidad de los rayos de convencerlo de hacer cualquier locura inclusive convertirse en profesor de zoología general y dar clases a los alumnos mayores y su segunda tormenta el tifón Hanabi, que si el no hacia lo que decía sufriría la mayor lluvia de persuasión de su vida, su primer día hace un año resulto ser agradable gracias a las caóticas Hinata y Hanabi, pero esta vez estaría solo, o eso pensaba, entrenando a los ninjas de anbu, en los cuarteles, ¿Qué destino y nueva leyenda acompañada de tormentas eléctricas le preparan al interesante señor profesor mis respetos Shino Aburame en Anbu? Esto solo lo sabremos cuando el destino lo quiera o cuando las tormentas se nos acerquen.

**_Fin._**


End file.
